Apollo's Gift
by Cary11
Summary: The daughter of Apolo, Alex and the son of Posiden, Jacob go on a quest. Along the way they fight monsters, build a friendship, and find out a secret that could make or break alex. It is in progress so you are going to have to read it to find out how all the twisted plots come together in the end. PLEASE READ!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey it's my first story so please review! And I got some of this story line in a dream so I hope it is good! **

So I live a pretty normal life I go to I private and pray every morning that I don't get kicked out. I do get in trouble a lot but since I am so smart my teachers don't want to kick me out. I get national awards for my writing and stuff so they get a lot of glory because they so call "teach" me but really I teach myself. Then my mom interrupts my thinking.

"Did I make your lunch already, because I'm pretty sure I did?"

"Yah I think you made it last night"

I say while looking my mom over she is really pretty she has dark black hair and these deep, dark brown eyes that are really pretty. I still cannot believe my dad left her what a selfish buthole. Then she interrupts me again

"Oh Alex would you look at that it is time to get you to school only two more weeks till you're going to be a seventh grader, my little baby is growing up"

She said that last part a little to sadly like she really meant like someone or something would take me away from her.

"Relax mom I love you but you are going to make me late"

I say with a laugh. Then she says again sadly.

"You're growing up to fast"

"Common you are going to be late for your hair cut if you don't drop me off at school"

This seemed to snap her out of it. Then she said.

"Let's go"

I put my dish in the dishwasher and went and got in the car my mom looked like she was thinking very hard and she rarely does that so I am worried, then she says

"How would you feel about going to a summer camp this summer, besides I won't be home will be at work and you will be home all alone?"

On the outside I kept my face straight but on the inside I was thinking what the hell was she thinking we could barely afford our apartment how could we afford a summer camp. You see my mom is single and works at a restaurant and we live paycheck to pay check.

"Are you sure we can afford it, Mom?"

She doesn't answer me; it looked like she was still thinking hard. We don't talk the rest of the way there. When we get to school I get out of the car and start looking for my best friend, Jacob. Since my school is a private school they always separate the girls and the boys but he always finds a way to sit by me or talk to me. We both have ADD and dyslexia so we get along very well.

Then I finally see him and say

"There you are I was looking everywhere for you"

"Oh"

Is all he says. His green eyes look sad and his dark black hair looks like a mess and he is pale, usually he is tan so something is wrong.

"What the hell Jacob what happened?"

"It looked right at m me then turned into a man"

He was studering through all of this so it was hard to hear him. Then the bell rang for first period and we both get up. I say

"Tell me everything at lunch and do not say a word to anyone else about this k"

He just nods his head and walks into the classroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

It was hard to get through all my classes that I have before lunch without thinking about what Jacob had said about it turning into a man. Something is going on here or my best friend is going crazy.

I hear the bell ring and practically run out of the classroom to get to lunch. When I get there Jacob is on the boys' side of the cafeteria. When he sees me he slowly makes his way over to the girls' side to make sure he doesn't get caught. Finally he sits down beside me and I say

"Tell me everything"

"I was sitting in our spot waiting for you and an animal no more like a beast came out of the forest it had one eye and it was all hairy it looked right a time and winked if that is even possible if you have one eye. And then he slowly started to shrink into a man in a police uniform and that is when I ran and hid. Then you came and found me."

"Didn't any of the people around you see him?"  
"No it was like they were completely oblivious to him"

And right after he said that a police man walked in and Jacob turned to stone and turned to me and said.

"It's him"

The police man walked in he was bulky and he looked really strong and did not look like he should be around kids and he was balk and his eyes just looked wicked. Then he said

"Is there a Jacob in here he is in mighty big trouble"

He had a deep southern accent.

Jacob couldn't even react before I had him under the table crawling toward the door. We were just about there but he noticed us and smiled a wicked smile Jacob must have seen it to cause when I held out my hand he took it without hesitation and we ran like we have never ran before.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please Review! Oh and Percy and Annabeth aren't in this one they haven't saved to world or anything yet so this is before them.**

We ran till we got to the city bus stop and not even caring where the bus was going we got on and took a seat way in the back. We saw the police man run out of the school but the bus had already left the stop. Both of us let out the breaths we had been holding in. Jacob was the first to speak

"So where to?"

"Don't ask me where to what the hell did you do?"

"I have no clue I may break the rules in school but I haven't broken any laws"

"Then why was he after you and was he the monster who turned into a man when you were outside"

"Yes, but it still doesn't make sense, maybe my mom owes him money from gambling and he just wants to get back at him by hurting me, but I doubt my mom would care if I went missing."

Jacob's mom is an alcoholic and likes to gamble a lot, so I feel bad for him. His dad also left him when he was a kid.

"Yah but that still wouldn't explain why he was a Cyclops that's what they're called right?"

"Yah I think there called Cyclopes, you are right it doesn't make any sense."

I sat there and didn't say anything for a while. I think the one person who can help us with this is my mom she said she has always believed in monsters and myths. So when the bus stops I get up to get off and Jacob asks me

"Where are you going?"

"You mean where we are going, we are going to see my mom."

"Oh"

So we get off the bus and I realize I have no clue where we are. So I ask Jacob

"Do you have any idea where we are?"

"Nope not a clue"

"Then let's go look for a map"

"K"

So we look for a place that looks like a place where a tourist would stop to get directions and we have no luck. But finally we come up to a store that looks like a gift shop. Then I realize something Jacob looks scared. I try to comfort him by saying

"It is ok it is just a store"

"I know it is, but something feels wrong about it"

How he said the last part scared me like he knew something I didn't. Then I say

"It is now or never"

Jacob doing his best to hide his fear walks in first. It looks like regular gift shop key chains and magnets that say New York and stuffed animals but Jacob is right it just doesn't feel right. Then I say

"Hello is anybody here were lost and need directions"

Then Jacob adds on

"Yah and we need directions"

Wow I think if anybody were here they would know we needed directions by what I said, so I roll my eyes and Jacob laughs and shakes his head. Then an old lady comes out from the back and says

"Goody customers! How can I help you youngsters?"

Then I say  
"Oh we just need directions or a map"

"Well the maps are over there in the corner"

"Thanks"

So Jacob and I walk over to the corner and pick up a map. I ask

"Are these free?"

But when I turn around to look at the old lady there is no longer an old lady there, there is a hideous monster with wings and an evil smirk on her face.

"Oh shit"

That is all Jacob can come up with. But before I had time to tell him how stupid he was so monster was flying right at me screaming and before I had time to even think about what was happening she through me up against the wall and everything went black, but I could still hear.

I heard breaking and snapping and it seemed to go on for hours. I tried to wake up but the blackness was over powering. Then I heard a scream that could break glass and after that strong arms were around me saying "It will be ok" they said it so many times it sounded like I wasn't the one who needed to be convinced the I couldn't hear anything.

The next time I woke up I was at my mom's house and there was talking down stairs. There were bloody bandages on my head and when I tried to get up my head felt woozy and I was starting to fall back when the strong arms caught me again. They stroked my hair when I turned around to see Jacob he had a scar on his face. Then I said

"What the hell happened?"

"After the monster hit you against the wall I got mad and I tore a pipe off the wall and we fought for a long time and she made one mistake and I stabbed her and she turned to dust."

"Oh my god"

"Yah I know"

"How long have I been out?"

"Four days"

"Crap, why are we at my mom's house"

"You said you were going to come here even without our little delay so I figured there has to be a good reason for it"

"What has my mom said she said she need to take us to the camp as soon as you wake up"

Right after he said that my mom came in didn't say a word to me took off my bandages and I was completely healed. Then she said

"I'm glad you're up you need to get dressed in some clean clothes and get in the car and you Jacob I have already talked to your mom and she says she loves you but you need to go to camp."

The right before she left she turned around and said

"Thank you, Jacob"

And before I even asked my mom what type of camp this is we were speeding down the highway heading to the middle of nowhere.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews guys and sense you all like it I'm going to write another chapter. Oh and the people who reviewed katerinagrey, IrishGreekGirl, and LaLa2552 (oh and thank you lala2552 again for the help) and now for the story! **

When I say we were speeding I mean really speeding, like 100mph kind of speeding. I was really scared at this point. There were so many questions I had in my mind right now like "why was she going so fast" "why are we getting attacked by monsters" "where is this camp and why does my mom need to send me there so urgently "but all that comes out of my mouth is

"Mom?"

My voice came out so scared and weak I was ashamed of myself. She answered

"It's ok darling I just need to get you there and I thought I saw a car following us, wait there is a car following us"

The last part of what she said came out like she was gasping for air, wait she was gasping for air someone was choking her.

"Mom!"

Then I heard an evil laughing coming from outside I hadn't even notice the car had stopped. My mom had stopped breathing. Then I realized what had been choking her it was a harpy actually it was the same one from the gift shop. Anger surged through me as I realized that she was the one who gave my friend a scar above his eyebrow and she was hurting my mom who the hell did this old lady from a gift shop think she is that she could mess with the inly family I ever had. Before I knew what I was doing I was reaching into the glove compartment and getting out our long heavy Maglite that by the way is made out of medal. I took it and let all my anger out on the Harpy all the pain I have hidden from the time I was a baby. Not even caring how much I was bleeding from her thrashing I kept at it I was so wrapped up in it I hadn't even notice when a group of people came up behind me and started to pull me away while others were attacking the harpy. Tears were rolling down my face and I couldn't stop them all I had ever known is gone my mother is dead. The arms kept pulling me a way but I wanted to finish off that harpy just the way it did to my mom. Then someone hit my on the head and I passed out, all I could feel were strong warm arms carrying me away.

I woke up in a bed next to many other beds but they were all empty I was the only one there but I did hear voices. A high pitched voice said

"She could be Athena she has blond hair"

Then another voice that was deeper and was probably a male's said

"No she can't be she doesn't have grey eyes"

"She could be Apollo they have blond hair"

"Yah but did you see those brown eyes I can't think of anyone who has eyes like those"

"I hope she will get claimed she seems nice, she did not want to stop hitting that harpy it would be funny if it wasn't so sad that her mom died."

Just hearing those words started to make me cry it want a small cry it was a big cry that got the people who were standing outsides attention they came running in. One was a small girl with pretty blond hair small features very cut. The other guy was I guess was hot he was wearing a shirt that showed off his abbs, but he looked like he was like seventeen so I stopped looking. They saw me crying and handed me a glassful of something that looked like apple juice so I took it and drank the whole thing because it tasted like my gram's apple pie.

When I finish gulping it down and got myself under control I said

"W….Where am I?"

The guy answered

"Camp-Half-Blood"

"Oh thanks that helps a lot cause I know what the hell that means, where is Jacob I want to talk to Jacob."

"He is in the sword arena"

"Well let's go to the sword arena"

"Fine"

On the way there he explained how I am part human part Greek god. He said we don't know which god id my father yet and until I get claimed I will stay in the Hermes cabin. Every god has a cabin and once I find out who my godly parent is I will stay in there cabin. He also told me that he is in seventh grade, he was the son of Hermes, his name is hale, and that if I needed anything just ask him. I mean it's not like I don't trust him or anything like that but I wanted to hear this from Jacob.

When we got there Jacob was sword fighting with some guy and when I got there and started watching him he got distracted and he fell and his opponent had his sward to Jacob's neck. The guy he was fighting looked surprised he had won. Then he said

"Wow dude why you all distracted all the sudden"

When I heard this I laughed out loud. Then the kid turned around and saw me. Then I said

"Jacob why you distracted all the sudden you never seemed distracted at school"

I said this laughing. The kid who he was fighting said

"You finally decided to wake up, hi I'm Brian"

"Hi nice to meet you, I'm Alex"

"The whole camp knows your name after what happened with the harpies"

"Great" I say sadly

Then I run up and hug Jacob. He seemed surprised. Then he said

"Did you get enough beauty sleep?"

"Yes, in fact they already told me all the stuff about Greek gods and stuff I just wanted to hear it from you."

"Yes it is all true now pick up a sword and let's see I you can beat me."

Then Brian said

"Jacobs become the best sword fighter at camp so watch out"

"I will"

But from what he said about him being the best sword fighter at camp I was a little scared. But I picked up a sword and took my best guess on how to place my feet. Then without warning as I'm trying to figure it out Jacob starts attacking me so I fight back.

Every hit I did my best to dodge. Jacob was actually very good I was jealous that he was able to fit in so well with the other campers so I fought harder. Then I had an idea because we were just hitting back and forth someone had to make a move. Then when he was hitting his sword against mine I twisted mine in little circle. (I was so excited I learned that move in a pirate movie!) His sword fell out of his hand and I was pointing my sword at his neck laughing.

When I helped him up I realized the whole camp was watching. Some of them looked like they were going to have a heart attack; others were just too stunned to move. And to stop the silence I asked Jacob, or I was about to ask Jacob something but Brian came up and said

"Where did you learn that twisty move you did with your sword?"

"Oh that I learned that in a pirate movie"

I was laughing as I said that last part. But nobody else was, that is when I started to feel uncomfortable. So I asked Jacob in a quiet voice

"Uh so what do I do next?"

Right after I said that a horn blew and everyone started moving and putting weapons away, so I put my away to, Then Brian came up to me and asked

"Do you want me to show you the pavilion; it is where we eat lunch and dinner."

"Sher I don't see anyone else asking"

Truthfully I wanted Jacob to show me where the pavilion was but he was to buzzy off with his new friends, I was thinking what about me Jacob am I still your friend?


	5. Chapter 5

**Please review! I do not own PJ Rick does now for a new chapter. **

So I was walking with Brian to the pavilion to eat lunch and I turns out he is really nice. He said you can do canoeing, do the rock climbing wall, do arts and crafts, and go train in the arena but I think I have had enough of the arena for today. He interrupted my thoughts on what had just happened in the arena by saying

"You woke up just in time we have capture the flag to night."

Right after he said this we arrived at the pavilion the first thing I noticed was I had no roof so I asked

"What do you guy do if it rains?"

"It doesn't rain the rain clouds part and go around us if it rains, so we always have sunny weather"

'In here do you also sit with your sibling?"

"Yah"

Then I ask

"Where do you sit?"

"At the Hermes table"

"But why you don't look like them"

"I was never claimed my mom was probably a minor god and did not feel like claiming me."

"Oh I'm sorry, do you think I will get claimed?"

"Yes, who wouldn't what to think they were like you with your deep brown eyes, you know nobody else at camp has eyes like those."

"Really?"

"Yah"

"Is that good or bad?"

"I guess it could be either one it depends on you."

By the time he said this we were at the Hermes table people were eating chicken salads, tacos, and chicken fingers pretty much any foo you could think of was being eaten at this one table. Brian saw my bewilderment and said

"Think of a food and it will appear on your plate."

"Oh"

So I sat down next to him and thought of ravioli and sure enough it was on my plate. I started eating it tasted do good just like my mom's and that brought tear to my eyes and I tried to blink them back the only person who seemed to notice me holding back my tears was Jacob at the end of the table he gave me a sad glance then looked away what the hell was his problem. The tears went away since I was so angry now. So angry that I hadn't noticed people looking at me so I stopped and though about tall the good tomes I and Jacob had together and the anger subsided. People started to blink then went back to eating. I asked Brian

"Why did everything get so quiet?"

"It was like you started to radiate heat, I was sweating"

"Oh that odd it was probably just the fire"

Then everybody started to get up and burn there food in the fire I was so confused. Brian seemed to know I did not know a thing that was going on here. So he said

"An offering to the gods"  
"Oh"

So when it was my turn I dumped my food in and prayed whoever you are dad could you please claim me like a.s.a.p... Then a horn blew and an animal/man thing walked in and said

"Heroes hello"

All the kids answered

"Hello Chiron"

Then Chiron I suppose that's is his name said

"As you all may probably now we have two new campers Alex and Jacob."

"Will someone help them get armor for capture the flag to nigh?"

Then a kid from the Hephaestus cabin raised his hand

"I will!"

"Ok then it is settled you will help them, ok campers' dismissed."

So Jacob and I followed the kid who volunteered to help us. The kid was very talkative he said his name was James. He said he made makes most of the armor and I noticed he wasn't talking to both of us he was talking to me not Jacob.

When we got to the armory Jacob found a weapon and armor really fast. I was still working on getting armor that fits so James had to make me custom armor and yet he still seemed chirpy he would not stop talking to me. All he told me was useless information that was clouding up my brain. Finally he finished making the armor but we still needed to find me a weapon.

There were all kind of weapons but they just didn't seem right. I kept digging though the pile and found a flash light. I knew I had found my match, because the first thing I fought a monster with was a flash light. If you pressed the top button it turns on but if you twist the butt of the flash light it turns into a sword that feels like it was made for me so I chose that as my weapon. Then a horn blew for dinner.

So I walked into the pavilion and sat down at the Hermes table. I told Brian about how James had to make new armor because none of the other fit me. And then I showed him my weapon and he laughed, he must remember me beating that monster with a flash light from my car. Then a horn blew and Chiron came up and said

"Prepare for capture the flag!"

Since I was with the Hermes cabin I was on the res team with Athena and Ares. Since we were the new kids they put Jacob and I on defense by the flag. Then the horn blew signaling the start of the game the offense ran off, Leaving Jacob and I. I broke the silence by saying

"What the hell Jacob?"

"What?" he asked innocently

"Why have you been avoiding me?"

"I….I ... I wasn't avoiding you."

"Well then what are you doing you have left me in the dust are you mad at me for beating you in the arena?

"No"

Anger was running through my veins I felt like my heart was on fire. Somebody came out of the woods and said

"What the hell?"

Then I said

"Can't you see we are having a conversation?"

I stretched out my hand and a ball of fire headed straight for the kid who just came out of the woods, and he dodged it. Then Jacob said

"Calm down, Alex!"

Then he grabbed my hands pulled them behind my back and pulled me into a lock position so I couldn't move and I realized what I had done.

"Oh my gods Jacob, what did I just do"

Then the sign for Apollo appeared above my head then it went away and then the sign for Athena was above my head.

All the campers who saw it looked as puzzled as I felt. What had just happened and had I been claimed? But why were there two signs above my head wasn't there supposed to be one?


	6. Chapter 6

**Please review! **

So by this point I am a little worried after the whole being claimed thing that nobody could figure out, someone said for me to go to the big house

So here I was on the porch of the big house with Chiron in a wheel chair (I know weird right?) and Dionysus (the god of wine) playing cards. Well I was just watching them play I didn't not no what the hell they were playing. Chiron was the first one to talk

"Well tell us what happened."

"Well Jacob and I were in defense and I got really mad at him because he like hasn't talked since I have been here and somebody walked out of the woods and said something and I got mad that he interrupted me so I stretched out my hand and shot like this fire ball thing at him."

Then I told them about how I had to signs over my head instead of one. Then Dionysus said

"Oh this has happened before"

He said like he was bored

"Your mom must have been a demigod a daughter of Athena because Athena's sign came second and then your mom had an affair with Apollo."

Then I said

"But that doesn't explain why I shot fire out of my hand."

"Yes it does since your mom was already part go and then your dad is a god than you are more god than human so you probably have some of the smarts of Athena but you have your dad's power hence the fire shooting out of your hand."

"So I am more god than most demigods so I have more gifts or powers whatever you call them."

"Yes but since you're so powerful evil spirits and ghost will try to corrupt and use you for evil."

Said Chiron, then the wine god added

"So you will probably die by the time you are in high school or maybe even sooner than that."

What he said made me go pale. Would I really die by the time I am in high school? Then Chiron said

"You will stay in the Apollo cabin and if it is too bright and sunny since you have some Athena in you may switch to the Athena cabin, that is all you may go."

Wow thanks for the encouragement by the way you may die by the time you are in high school bye. So now I just have to go say sorry to that kid I almost hit with my fire ball, and that will be hard because I don't even know his name.

**I am so sorry this chapter was so short! Since this one was short I will make the next one really long. Again I am so sorry it is so short! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJATO Rick does **

**Peace out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Please review enjoy **

So never mind telling the kid who almost killed sorry, I'm going to go tell Jacob I'm sorry. I also feel sorry he didn't get claimed yet, he must feel so bad and unwanted and I wasn't even considering that he felt bad so he didn't want to talk to anybody.

I felt like I was such a brat I wonder if he was mad at me now I hope not. So I get to the Hermes cabin where Jacob was still staying when I got inside everyone went quiet and started to leave. Wow I sure know how to clear a room. I went off to find where Jacob was hiding he was lying on his bead and he didn't say a word he was clearly set on ignoring me so I sat in the bed next to him I would wait as long as it took to talk to him. I sat there for a long tome staring at him, finally he spoke

"What do you want?"

I said

"What do you think I want, I want to apologize for being a brat to you I never took under consideration that maybe you were having a hard time processing this whole Greek god thing and that you just needed time to think"

"I except your apology, but what I want to know is what Chiron said about the whole being claimed thing"

"So pretty much Athena is my grandma and then Apollo is just my dad, so my mom was a demigod but what I don't get is how she survived with all the monsters around."

"Yah how did she I mean she must have known she was a demigod because she knew about the camp and doesn't that make monsters more attracted to you?"

"Your right it does so how did she survive?"

"Why worry about it maybe she fought them every day and just didn't tell you"

"I guess you are right, how bout we go get some food?"

"Sure why not"

So we were walking to the pavilion where the kids were eating lunch and when I walked I everything got quiet I guess they all wanted answers well so did I so they are going to have to wait. I said

"See you later"

And I walked off to the Apollo table and sat down next to a girl who said her name was Dana, she was really nice when she smiled it was just so bright and happy it made me want to smile in fact everyone at this table was always smiling and having a great time. I could get used to living like this. Then Chiron came in and started talking

"I am sure you would all like to know about our little confusing claiming that we got last night so I will explain Alex's mother was a demigod a daughter of Athena and then she and Apollo had a child and since this child's grandma was a god she is more god than human so she has more powers, now dismissed."

Wow thank for summing that up did you forget to tell them to enjoy me while the can because apparently I'll die by the time I am in high school. So now everybody was staring at me and I had just found a sudden interest in the designs on my plate then someone got up and started to leave and the rest followed. That someone was Brian obviously he knew I didn't like the staring.

So I followed their moves and I left to.

My next activity was going to the arena to fight again. I got pared up with Jacob which this time he was happy about we started to fight and I won every other one it was actually fun this time I learned how to position my feet the right way and I felt myself improve a lot. Then I went to dinner.

This time I got a lot less stares but I still got a lot of stares. I love my new brothers and sisters they were just always so happy whenever I was sad they were always around smiling and seeing them smile it made me want to smile. Also the Apollo cabin is awesome is like gold on the outside and on the inside everything is so bright and there are so many windows you can always breath in fresh air.

Jacob and I were still good friends, I made some new friends I would have to say my best friend I have made here is Dana I sit by her Brian and Jacob but when he is around them he doesn't like to talk so they don't really know him. I am so happy my dad claimed me cause now I know where I belong.


	8. Chapter 8

**Please review, enjoy (thank you to the people who actually review) **

It had been a week since I got here I just felt so happy and I felt like I belonged for once in my life. Today is Friday and we have captured the flag my second game. People treat me with more respect than they need to, I guess they think cause I am more god than them they have to respect me more. I was thinking about this when I disarmed Jacob

"What is wrong Jacob you seem distracted?"

"Nothing"

"I know something is wrong now telling me."

"I am just scared that I will wind up to be like Brian and never be claimed, shouldn't me godly parent claim me already."

"Who knows maybe you will be claimed tonight "Your brain is like a parashoot it won't work unless it's open."

"Don't go all Apollo on me Alex"

"Sorry maybe he has a good reason like maybe he is waiting till your ready not till he is ready."

"What are you trying to say? You don't think want to know who I am?"

"I mean you haven't accepted what you really are I think once you do that that is when you will be claimed."

"You really surprise me when you talk like that I always forget that you are also related to Athena."

"Yah me to"

Then the horn sounds for diner. Jacob, Brian and me always walk back from the arena to go to diner but as we were walking it got so silent I just couldn't stand it anymore.

"So…."

Then Jacob starts talking

"Ok I can't hold it in any longer Chiron just got a quest and he thinks Alex should go on it."

"What I have only been here a week"

"Yes but he thinks it is for you, he wants to see you before you go to capture the flag."

"Oh ok I guess I have no choice"

I say goodbye and head toward the Apollo table. I don't talk much during diner and when I get up to go see Chiron Brian comes over and asks

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"Yes"

I choke out. He holds out his hand and I take I t and we walk to the big house.

Chiron is there and he says

"I wrote down the prophecy here, read it"

He hands me a sheet of paper. It says

_The curside one shall go, _

_With the dream team of four, _

_Break the curse that was cast, _

_One taking there last breath, _

_The curse shall be broken and peace shall run free at last, _

_The woman cursed shall be free at last, _

_Journey down to find him, _

_Bring payment for his deeds. _

"If I am reading this wrong it says to go to the underworld to see Hades."

"Yes I am afraid that is what is say I will give you time to think about it, go now to capture the flag."

So we left and I asked Brian

"Who do you think the Curst woman is?"

"You"

I stopped in my tracks. He said

"I think you have been cursed by hades and we have to bring him something he really needs and he will break the curse"

Then I heard someone from the Hermes  
"Hurry up we are waiting on you two love birds"

That comment made me blush and Brian saw me blushing and blushed too. I looked at Jacob and smiled but he was scowling at Brian. I was so stunned to see him so mad, so I went over and asked him

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

He said angrily. So the teams were divided up already they were the same as last time I played except we were the blue team this time. Jacob, Brian, and I were working together on the property line. Jacob keeps giving Brian mean glares. They start getting worse when we start talking I try to include him but he looked so mad. Finally I whispered in Brian's

"Try to include Jacob a little more in our conversation I think he feels bad."

After I finished telling this to Brian that Jacob stood up and yelled at Brian I couldn't hear the words I was to stunned to speak or even move. They were still fighting and then suddenly a huge wave drenched Brian and then lightning struck Jacob in the stomach and he fell to the ground. I screamed and ran to his side and he barley said

"Get me to the w….. Water"

I tried to pick him up but he was too heavy then I remembered heat rises. I prayed to Apollo that I would not burn him up. Then I stretched out my hands and thought of heat rising and I felt this tug and I got the hang of it. I moved him up more and I gently set him down on the water. Right after I did a trident appeared above his. He had just been claimed by Poseidon. Oh my gods there aren't supposed to be children of the big three! Then the sign of Zeus appeared over Brian's head.


	9. Chapter 9

**Please review **

I am now at Jacob's side crying, I don't know why I was crying so much I just couldn't stand the thought of losing someone close to me again after my mom thinking of her just made me cry even more. Finally his eyes fluttered open. I was so relived I hugged him. I was literally choking with sobs I couldn't breathe. He started rubbing my back to try to calm me down. I hadn't noticed that some people were gathered around me. When I was calm enough to speak I yelled at them

"Both of you are such assholes, do you think I could live with myself if I lost you two?"

I ran into the woods somebody along the way while I was running asked me if I was ok I stopped in my tracks and turned to see a kid that looked like he was from the hermes cabin. And I said

"Do I look like I am ok what the hell is everybody's problem? First they fight and almost kill each other and just stand there like nothing is wrong and expect me to just go 'oh you guys always horse 'in around' no they just stand there stunned as you call them assholes."

Then I realized I didn't even know this person. I said

"I'm sorry I just how they can be such asses"

"No its ok, tell me what happened"

So I tell him the events in the last couple of minutes, I ws even surprised when I told him I cried because of how I lost my mom and I didn't want to lose him. After I was finished he said

"Well if they are claimed by Zeus and Poseidon they are born natural rivalries."

"That would explain why they always acted weird around each other"

I studied him it was getting dark but I could tell he had blond hair not like mine but like my siblings hair, my hair is a light brown but it only looks like it was blond is the light. My blond is darker than my siblings sometimes I get jealous. But his hair was like pow in your face blond like he spends a lot of time in the sun. he has golden eyes and he looks like about the height of a regular teenager. I was confused so I ask

"What cabin are you in?"

"I guess you could say Apollo"

"Realy? I have never seen you before."

"Well I have seen you"

"Yah, it is strange though me never seeing you"

"So even though those boys are acting like asses are you going to take them on your quest, wait let me rephrase that you are taking those boys with you no exceptions, and you should choose someone that you can trust not someone who is your friend."

"And who do you think you are telling me this I don't even know you name."

Then he started to walk away then I said

"I don't even know your name!"

I called after him then he turned around and said

"The name is Apollo"

Then he vanished. Wait a second did he say he was Apollo, I just met my dad.

Then I started to run back to find people so I could tell Chiron that I accept the quest, but I didn't know where I was.

Jacob's Prov

I didn't know whether to let her go and let her calm down or to chase after her. I didn't get a chance to before Brian was yelling at me saying it was my fault. I yelled back a comment that I am not proud of. Then the leader from the Athena cabin came forward I hadn't even realized that there was a crowd watching the whole thing and said

"What we need to worry about is where Alex is."

Then someone else from the Athena cabin said

"Well she is the daughter of Apollo she probably can't stand the dark for long and will come back to her cabin, and if she isn't there tomorrow we send people out to search for her."

People were nodding, but I knew her better than anybody here and said

"Trust me if I know Alex she is probably lost, and if we don't go and search for her now she could get hurt."

Then Brian said nastily

"She's a big girl Jacob she can make her own choices."

God he is such a retard, doesn't he care about her

"She could get hurt!"

"She will come back, Jacob!"

A huge wave from the river drenched him and then lightning struck me again and I blacked out.


	10. Chapter 10

**Please review **

I didn't have a clue where I was, so I just started to walk. I walk for what felt like forever, then I looked down at my legs and they were bleeding the blood was running down my calfs, I was walking for such a long time the branches were starting to cut my legs and just as the sight of blood I felt woozy. So I found so moss and I sat on it looked at the blood again and pasted out.

Jacob's Prov

I woke up in the infirmary and before I could think about what I was doing I was up and at the Apollo cabin's door. It was sunrise so they are probably up watching it. So I just walk in and surprisingly they are all sleeping and I see a bed that is messily made and I knew it was Alex's. She wasn't in it. I was so worried at this point.

I walk to the edge of the wood and go to the river and stand where I was standing and I see which way she went and I just walked around looking. I felt like I was out here for hours but then I looked closely at one leaf and there was blood on it. There was blood on other leafs so I followed the leaf with blood on them.

Finally I saw her she was laying on a bed of moss and she was sleeping then I looked closer and her legs were bleeding I mean a lot there was dried blood cracking and new blood poring down from the cuts. All I could say is

"Oh my gods"

I realized I didn't know where I was and I all I could do to help her is to just comfort her so that's what I did. I sat next to her put her head on my lap and started to stroke her hair she groaned and snuggled closer to me. At her doing this I chuckled.

Alex's Prov

(I have my eyes closed through all of this prov btw)I am having my pleasant dreams and somebody woke me up by saying"Oh my gods" then they put my head on their lap and stroked my hair and said "your fine you're gonna be fine" I recognized this voice to be Jacob's and I snuggled closer to him and groaned. I fell back asleep because of the stroking then I was awoken by voices talking and then someone was yelling but I couldn't make them out but they were yelled in my direction, I held my eyes closed I wouldn't open them. Then Jacob said quietly

'Shh she is sleeping"

Then it got quiet then someone took me from Jacob's strong arms and I reached out for Jacob and groaned. Then they passed me back to what felt like Jacob's strong arms and he started to smooth my hair again and I sighed contently.

Jacob's Prov

She looked so peaceful when she slept. I would keep looking back at her face all the way back to camp. When the search party came out and found us they gasped when they saw her legs. Brian started yelling at me cause he thought I did that to her. But when he did Alex got this weird look on her face so I told him that she was sleeping and that seemed to shut him up and when she picked her up she groaned and was trying to reach for me she looked like a little kid. I twas funny until I saw the glare Brian was giving me. I put her in the infirmary and went to go find out the whole Poseidon and Zeus claiming stuff boy was I confused.


	11. Chapter 11

**Please Review! **

Jacob's Prov

I had just put Alex in the infirmary; I was really worried about her. I knew she was more god than us so she would be fine with some magic apple juice (aka drink of the gods) I just call it that. So since I knew she was going to be fine, I went to the Hermes cabin to get Jacob.

When I got in there Brian was laying on his bed looking up at the celling. Then he said

"I know you want to rub it in you were right I was wrong, I should have listened to you when you said she would get lost and you were right. Now she has gotten hurt and it's all my fault. She may never forgive me."

"Oh come on Alex can't hold a grudge she is too nice to hate someone, she'll probably try to hate you but she just won't be able to do it."  
I said with a laugh. Then I say

"Come on I'm going to the big house to find out about us being claimed, I have a feeling that all the other kids were really surprised about us being claimed as Zeus and Poseidon."

"I'll come with you."

We walked to the big house in silence. Finally we got there and Chiron was already there waiting for us like he knew we were coming.  
"Children come in we need to talk."

So we walk in and sit down

"So let's get right to the point heroes, you are not supposed to exist you see Hades, Zeus, and Poseidon made a promise on the River of Styx to never have kids again with mortals because they were too powerful. As you can see though they have broken their promise you two are now in a lot of danger and you probably won't live very long, like Alex."

Wait he said Alex will have a short life? She has barley even had a life that just seemed completely unfair. I was so out raged I stood up and stomped out of the room.


End file.
